


This Echo of Myself

by faequeentitania



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Jensen, Feels, Gen, Hiatus, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before season 9 started filming, Jensen decided to have a chat with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Echo of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently when I have a lot of Jensen feels, this is what happens...

It was a day before shooting started. Well... Night, really. He shouldn't really be here, with the set cleared and ready for tomorrow, but if there was one thing he had learned from almost a decade of living in Dean's head, it was how to get into places you shouldn't be.

So instead of worrying about it, he pulled out a chair at one of the library's big tables and sat down.

He took the opportunity to look around, smiling at the big, inviting room and the smell of books that still managed to permeate the air. He liked this set. It was nice for them to have a steady location to shoot on, (one with heating and air conditioning, even better.)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _actor_."

He turned his head as Dean stepped through a doorway, two beers in hand and a skeptical look on his face.

"Good to see you, Dean," Jensen nodded, and Dean snorted with a huff.

"Nice to see the pay check I bring in, you mean," he countered, but set a beer in front of Jensen anyway, frowning at him before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Dude... You look like a hobo."

Jensen chuckled and self-consciously scratched his chin, where even he had to admit the hiatus beard was getting a little crazy, "Ha, yeah, man, it's a tradition, you know that."

Dean just rolled his eyes and tilted the beer back against his lips, taking a few swallows.

Jensen just grinned at his surly silence for a moment before taking a drink of beer himself.

"Been a long time, Dean," he said after a moment, and Dean looked at him steadily for a few seconds.

"Uh-huh," he acknowledged, and Jensen hid a smirk behind another drink of beer, waiting for the hunter's curiosity to get the better of him.

Lord knew he loved Dean, the guy had been the reason for a lot of good stuff in his life- his career and Jared, for starters- but sometimes he had to wait for the guy to come around. Dean hadn't quite forgiven them for the douchebag crap they had put him through in "The French Mistake".

"So if you're here it means crap's about to pick up again, huh," it was more of a statement than a question, and Jensen only nodded in answer, "Guess things are going pretty well for you, you didn't get canceled. Or fired."

Jensen snorted, "Nope, not fired yet. Though it might happen once Jared and I figure out some way to epically screw with Misha when he directs this year."

"Other Cas?" Dean said incredulously, " _That_ fruitbasket's directing?"

Jensen nodded with a smirk and a drink of beer.

"What, are we all gonna turn into sock puppets or something?" Dean scowled, and Jensen laughed.

"Lord knows," Jensen shrugged, and Dean shook his head with exasperation.

"I think when he asked to direct, he had the lofty notion that becoming a parent would tone my antics down," Jensen finally spilled, looking very diligently at his beer as he said it.

Dean stilled in his peripheral vision, and Jensen found himself weirdly nervous of the hunter's reaction.

"You got a kid now?"

Jensen nodded, and couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, the light-feeling happiness that floated around his ribcage, "Yeah. Yeah, she, uh, she was born May 30th."

"Huh," was all Dean said, and Jensen looked up, watching Dean take several long swallows of beer.

He assumed that that was all there was going to be said on the subject, and he dropped his gaze again to the table.

"What's her name?" Dean surprised him by asking, and Jensen blushed a little, knowing exactly what the hunter's reaction was going to be.

"Justice Jay Ackles," he said, and Dean reacted exactly as anticipated.

" _Justice_?" he squawked, "Are you freakin' kidding me? _Justice_?"

"JJ for short," he laughed, scrubbing a hand across the back of his neck and grinning.

"It's not bad enough your parents saddled you with _Jensen_ , you had to give your kid a weird name too?" Dean shook his head, and Jensen smiled.

"My wife thought it sounded like a superhero name," he grinned, "And come on. My name's Jensen, and my wife is Danneel. Did you really think she'd get something typical like Alice or Sarah?"

Dean just shook his head again, "You weirdo actors."

Jensen just smiled, knowing the worst of Dean's reaction was over.

"She's... She's perfect, man," he said quietly, and Dean looked at him pensively, "She's so little, the first time I held her... I was so scared and excited I was afraid I was gonna pass out."

He gave a breathy laugh, looking down at his hands again, "But she's amazing. So curious and sweet. It's almost surreal."

He let his mind wander for a moment, thinking about the past month with his baby girl, and all the months to come.

"I'm happy for you, man," Dean said finally, and Jensen looked up, Dean's face wearing a sad mix of heartbreak and earnest that he was all too familiar with, "I mean it. That's really nice."

"Thanks," he replied quietly, then added, "I hope it's in the cards for you someday, Dean. I really do. Not trying to jinx my job or anything, but... They need to cut you a break. Give you that light at the end of the tunnel."

Dean snorted and tilted his beer back for a long drink, finishing off the bottle, "Yeah, sure. We'll see, right?"

Jensen was pretty sure Dean didn't believe him, that there could be a light at the end of the Winchester tunnel, but he hasn't really expected him to. He didn't think the hunter doubted his sincerity, though, and that was the best he could offer.

"Well," he said after a moment, setting down his mostly-finished beer and standing, "We start tomorrow, so we'd better both get some sleep."

"Right," Dean nodded, giving him a scrutinous once-over for a moment, "Tomorrow, then."

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Jensen."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of an actor and their character having interactions that acknowledge reality, and Leonard Nimoy did that in a really great way in "I Am Spock," and I've been wanting to write something like that for quite a while. JJ Ackles coming along seemed like a great topic for Dean and Jensen to discuss.


End file.
